Quotidien
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Minato se désole de ne pouvoir bénéficier d'un moment normal avec sa famille...


**Quotidien**

**―**

Minato avait toujours réussit à valser entre ses responsabilités d'Hokage et sa vie personnelle. Sa femme était d'ailleurs particulièrement charmée par l'attention qu'il portait à sa famille, sa présence quotidienne malgré ses tâches compliquées et diverses. Il aimait être présent pour sa femme et son fils, aussi se faisait-il un devoir d'assister au petit-déjeuner et au dîner en famille.

Mais ça ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu.

Naruto était quelqu'un d'assez autonome, qui ne demandait presque jamais d'aide et partait quand bon lui semblait. Il avait hérité du caractère de sa mère, enflammé et impulsif, toujours souriant avec un entrain presque irréaliste. Évidemment, cela plaisait beaucoup à Minato d'avoir un enfant avec un caractère aussi puissant et incassable, mais cela promettait des repas assez mouvementé…

Ce matin comme tous les autres, Minato dû se charger d'aller réveiller son fils car sa femme se montrait un peu trop… bruyante et colérique. Naruto n'aimait pas être réveillé par sa mère, ils finissaient par se disputer, fondaient en larmes, se prenaient dans leurs bras pour s'excuser, avant de se disputer à nouveau. Et évidemment, cela causait un mal de tête assez irritant à Minato, en plus des voisins qui s'en plaignaient…

Attablé devant leurs assiettes, Minato et Kushina discutaient en se servant, avant que Naruto ne déboule comme un beau diable dans la cuisine, encore débraillé, la serviette sur la tête, l'eau qui gouttait dans son col. Il embrassa chaudement sa mère, et accourut vers son père pour en faire de même.

― Naruto, soigne ta tenue ! Tempêta sa mère en le menaçant d'une louche.

― Mais c'est à cause de vous ! J'ai pas le temps de « soigner ma tenue », c'est l'heure de manger !

Il s'empara d'une tranche de toast qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils en détaillant la table.

― Mais, ils sont où mes ramens ?

― Pas de ramens ce matin, Naruto, dit Minato en pliant son journal. Il faut que tu manges équilibré, et prendre un bol de ramen le matin n'est pas réellement…

― Mais-euh ! S'écria Naruto en frappant ses mains sur la table. Un petit déjeuner sans ramen, c'est comme un monde sans soleil ! Sans oxygène ! Sans… sans, euh, animal ! C'est impensable ! Inconcevable ! Irréaliste ! Inimaginable !

Du haut de ses quinze ans, Naruto ne parvenait à user d'un vocabulaire un tant soit peu recherché que lorsque ses intérêts étaient touchés.

― Assied-toi, Naruto, et mange ! Ordonna Kushina en le fusillant du regard.

Naruto fulmina et tint son regard, refusant de baisser face à l'autorité de sa mère, et finit par se reculer pour leur faire face.

― C'est à cause de toi ça, monsieur l'Hokage ! S'écria Naruto en le pointant du doigt. Mais tu vas voir, j'ai mis au point une technique imparable qui va te montrer ma puissance !

Minato soupira en tentant vainement de masquer son sourire, et prit une bouchée de riz en regardant son fils s'amuser. Naruto ramena ses mains devant lui pour former un sceau, et de grosses volutes de fumée le masquèrent aussitôt. Minato ne reconnut pas la technique, mais regarda attentivement la fumée qui commençait légèrement à se dissiper.

Et écarquilla vivement les yeux.

Face à lui – à eux ! Sa femme était dans le même état d'hébétement que lui – se trouvait une belle jeune femme pulpeuse, entièrement nue, qui se trémoussait sensuellement sans honte. Seule la fumée masquaient en partie ses zones stratégiques, et Minato sentit quelque chose de chaud couler de son nez. Naruto redressa d'un geste brusque son buste, faisant tressauter ses seins alors que la fumée le dévoilait de plus en plus.

― Na-Ru-To ! S'écria sa mère en broyant un fruit entre ses mains.

Minato aurait voulu participer à sa colère mais se retrouva complètement abasourdi. Était-ce ainsi que l'on se sentait lorsqu'un _block out_ grillait son cerveau ?

― Oh maman, regarde ton cher mari, il me semble complètement hypnotisé !

Même sa voix avait changé !

― Minato ! Dis quelque chose ! Ton fils est devenu une fille !

Naruto gloussa et posa ses mains sur ses seins, les cachant alors que la fumée disparaissant complètement. Il se pencha en avant pour essayer de cacher son bassin et sourit avec amusement.

― Aucun homme ne peut rester de marbre face à mon _Sexy Jutsu_ !

― Naruto ! Dit enfin Minato en s'essuyant le nez. Ce n'est pas correct ! Comment peux-tu... ! Comment... ?

Penser que son fils pouvait "s'amuser" dans ce corps le choquait assez. Il était en pleine puberté, et s'il se changeait dans sa chambre, en femme, pour assouvir sa curiosité ? Et s'il le montrait même à ses amis ? Kushina était d'accord sur ce point, et se retenait visiblement d'aller écorcher son fils. Amusé, Naruto plaqua ses seins sur sa poitrine, les faisant rebondir, en riant de l'état de ses parents.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman, papa : les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Dit-il négligemment en relâchant ses seins.

Cela eut le don de figer ses parents et d'attirer leur regard sur son visage, et non sur son corps. Kushina et Minato avaient même arrêtés de respirer pour le fixer avec stupeur.

_ Hein ?_

― Il était temps de faire mon _coming out _! Sourit Naruto en rejetant ses longs cheveux dans son dos, envoyant un baiser à ses parents.

Et il stoppa son _jutsu_ pour sortir par la fenêtre, avec un dernier salut à ses parents, une tranche de toast beurré entre les dents. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers eux, leur souriant grandement en leur annonçant d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

― Au fait, Sasuke viendra dîner ce soir !

Échangeant un regard effaré, Kushina grogna avant d'accourir vers la fenêtre pour crier sur son fils, l'ordonnant de revenir manger, d'expliquer un peu mieux la situation. Ah oui, Naruto était aussi la personne la plus imprévisible du monde…

Minato soupira en se disant que sa femme voudra sûrement avoir un autre enfant pour au moins avoir des petits-enfants, et que lui ne survivra pas avec deux petits monstres survoltés.

Est-ce qu'un jour il pourra prétendre avoir une famille _normale_ ?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai hésité à le poster celui-là, je le trouve franchement pas terrible...<strong>

**Désolé !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
